berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 51 (Manga)
Synopsis Anna is the first to speak after hearing Charlotte's request. She refuses to let Charlotte infiltrate the prison, and begs Charlotte see things from her father's perspective, and how hurt he would be if he found out Charlotte snuck into prison to free Griffith. Anna doesn't know that the King assaulted his own daughter. Charlotte responds that she no longer thinks of him as her father. She asks Casca again, saying that while she doesn't make for a skilled warrior, and she doesn't know much about the world outside Wyndham, she could at least make for a valuable hostage. Casca declines on the grounds that Griffith's escape will cause an enormous manhunt which the Falcons are already ill-prepared to deal with. Charlotte being their hostage will personally involve the King of Midland and likely cause a national incident. To top everything off, if Charlotte is taken hostage, it would infringe upon Griffith's image, and completely snuff out whatever hope there is left of his fulfilling his dream. Charlotte accepts none of these reasons and begins to throw a loud tantrum, and her mouth is comically covered by everyone present. Casca ultimately decides to bring her along on the condition that she must leave if so ordered by Griffith, after he is found. Suddenly downcast, Casca attracts Guts' attention as she stares into nothingness. He asks what's wrong, and she lets slip how she feels jealous when she hears how Charlotte speaks of Griffith. She quickly apologizes to Guts, whose feelings she just inadvertently hurt, but he flinches from her touch and tells everyone to keep moving, thinking that if anyone needs to become independent of Griffith, it's him. The Tower of Rebirth's entrance is being patrolled by two guards, whom are stealthily killed by two throwing knives used by Judeau. He searches the guards and finds a ring full of keys. The party enters the tower. Back at the Falcons' campsite in the woods, things are quiet due to nearly everyone there being injured and devoid of energy. Rickert and another Falcon tend to an injured man, and Rickert smiles as they both express optimism that the Falcons' numbers and former glory will quickly be restored after Griffith's return. The other Falcon tasks Rickert with fetching a bucket of water from a nearby lake. As he bends down to fill the bucket, he notices something glowing further out on the water. With blinding speed, it flies to shore above Rickert. Catching a quick glimpse of the creature, Rickert believes he's just seen an elf. It flies through the forest to the Falcons' campsite. Suddenly, Rickert hears a commotion from the same direction. Thinking that enemy soldiers are raiding the camp, Rickert runs back to his injured comrades. When he gets there, instead of finding the injured Falcons fighting against the unknown enemy, he finds absolutely nothing. The campsite is enveloped in darkness, the only points of light being what remains of the bonfires. Neither enemies nor Falcons are to be found. Characters in Order of Appearance * Charlotte * Casca * Rickert * Anna * King of Midland (Flashback) * Guts * Pippin * Rickert * Rosine (briefly)